Look at the Mess We Made
by luvcmpunk314
Summary: Oops! Randy busted open Cody's head and made a mess on Smackdown. And things might get a little bit messier as he apologizes to his love. One-shot. Rated M for m/m slash, smutty blood-play, and language. Don't like don't read. Reviews and honest critiques welcome and appreciated!


**Warning**: Contains m/m slash, blood play, and cursing.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no way affiliated with anybody from the WWE. Although if I had my way I would be. I'm not saying Randy and Cody are gay – these are just my naughty imaginings.

**A/N**: I wanted to do a quick one-shot before I post the next chapter of Sweat, Chains, and Love and since I love Candy I thought this would be fun to do. If you didn't get to see Smackdown on 9/23/12 here is the link to the match this story is from.  watch?v=Bkqa2pKV3ao Also, if you like this story check out xtabula-rasax's The Comedown Part II for another take on this night. Hope you like! *Not beta'd so please forgive any errors.

Randy stood in the back getting a lecture from one of the officials about on-screen blood in the PG Era. He gave only the slightest appearance of listening and being contrite. It's not like he'd bladed. It was an accident, so what was the big fucking deal? Then the official stepped over the line.

"You could have really hurt Cody."

Randy snapped to attention at that and glared down at the official. "I would never purposely fucking hurt _my_ Cody," he growled. "So why don't you back the hell off me so I can go check on my boy?"

Randy turned around and left the official standing there as he headed back to the medics room. Inside he saw Cody, covered in blood, sitting on one of the doctor's tables while their resident doctor stapled him up. Randy winced, he knew those had to hurt, but to Cody's credit he barely flinched each time a new one was inserted. Cody might be pretty, but he was tough. "How do you feel, Cody?"

"How do you think I feel asshole?" Cody snapped. "You split my head open with that damn bell!"

Randy just smirked. If Cody was cursing at him then he was okay. Randy started to get hard looking at all that bright red blood streaked over Cody's muscled chest and on those smooth pretty legs. And as long as he was okay …

Randy canted his head down and bit his lip as he made eye contact with Cody. He knew as soon as his young lover got the message because Cody licked his lips and a flush spread across those high cheekbones. The doctor finished up and started giving instructions. Randy barely paid attention as he kept his gaze locked on Cody's, he knew the basics on what to do after a head injury. But when one of the trainers walked over to Cody with a wet towel he spoke up. "Leave it. I'll clean him up myself."

The trainer started to protest. "Randy I really think he should stay…"

Randy pinned her with a glare and she shut her mouth. They'd stopped hiding their relationship back stage years ago so people knew not to interfere with whatever Randy decided regarding his boy. He looked back at Cody. "Let's go."

Cody immediately got up off the medics table and followed him out. Randy clasped his hand around his lover's neck, rubbing his thumb in the blood there as they headed back to Randy's private locker room. Once inside Randy shut and locked the door. Leaning against it he pulled Cody in for a deep open-mouthed kiss grabbing his ass with both hands to haul him up so their hard cocks ground together. Pulling back he stared down at Cody. He noted Cody's lips were swollen from their kiss, his eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed with arousal. "You are so beautiful."

"Even covered in blood?"

"_Especially_ covered in blood." Randy trailed kisses across Cody's smooth cheek until he reached the streak of blood running down from his temple. He lapped at it, the taste of blood, and sweat, and just _Cody_ exploding across his tongue. He loved it. It was his ambrosia. Randy turned them so that Cody's back was against the door. He licked some of the blood off Cody's chest and then pressed against him so that the red fluid was on him too. Leaning back again he dragged his finger through the blood and then looked at Cody. "Look at the mess we made."

Cody pouted. "The mess _you_ made, you mean."

Randy smiled. "I said I was sorry out there didn't I? I'll probably get fined for breaking kayfabe. Again." Randy painted some of the blood on his finger across Cody's plump bottom lip before holding his finger up in front of that pouty mouth. "Open up and taste it, baby," he whispered. Cody looked at him with those pale blue eyes as his tongue came out and licked slowly at Randy's finger. He shuddered, his cock getting even harder as his lover sucked his finger into his hot mouth, moaning before biting down hard on it with his sharp teeth. Randy loved his blue-eyed boy. Despite his outwardly shy and nerdy demeanor deep inside Cody was just as depraved as he was.

Cody released his finger and Randy dropped down onto his knees. He pulled Cody's tight black trunks with their Zelda inspired logo down his long slender legs until Cody stepped out of them. Randy ran his hands up the back of Cody's thighs until he reached that tight little butt. He squeezed and kneaded the flesh as he licked up the insides of Cody's thighs catching the blood there on his tongue. He sucked the salty skin into his mouth drawing on it hard before biting down. Randy let go and looked at the mark he'd made. A pretty bruise was already forming. He laughed to himself at Cody having to get makeup to cover that up. He felt Cody's hand rubbing over the back of his head.

"Randy. I want…"

Randy looked up at him. "What baby boy?"

"I want you to suck me."

Randy stroked his fist over Cody's big erection. "Is that right?" Cody nodded, swallowing hard. Randy licked his lips. "Feed it to me then." He dropped his hand from Cody's cock and opened his mouth. He saw the look of surprised pleasure cross Cody's face before his lover grabbed his cock in one hand and pulled Randy closer by the hand he still had cupped around the back of his head. Cody pushed into his mouth slowly. Randy rubbed his tongue on the underside of his lover's cock each time he stroked in and out of his mouth. Then he hollowed his cheeks increasing the suction. Cody gasped and started thrusting faster. Randy took one of his fingers, slick with Cody's sweat and blood, and pushed it into Cody's ass, slipping past that tight ring of muscle until he was in knuckle deep. As he worked his finger in and out Cody's hand tightened on the back of his head and he pushed into Randy's mouth so deep he started hitting the back of his throat. Randy had to remind himself to breathe through his nose and not choke. Of the two of them, he wasn't the one with the deep-throating talent. Randy thrust another finger inside that tight ass, pressing up so that he tapped that sensitive bundle of nerves. Cody cried out and Randy felt his boy's cock start to pulse in his mouth.

"Randy, I'm about to come!"

Randy stopped sucking and pulled his mouth off of Cody and his fingers out of his ass. Cody whined trying to pull him back but Randy just knocked his hand away from his head. "You hit me pretty hard with your mask. What makes you think I'm gonna let you come?"

Cody's eyes snapped open wide. "Fucker! You cracked me open with the ring bell!"

Randy stood up and pushed his own trunks down his legs. "Are you still going on about that?"

Cody's eyes narrowed. "I hate you."

Randy picked Cody up by the backs of his thighs, letting the door take some of his weight, and slid his cock deep into his ass. Cody's full lips parted as he moaned, his head dropping back against the door. Randy laughed. "What were you saying again?"

Cody groaned. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Randy thrust slowly so that he didn't jar his baby boy's head, loving the feel of his tight hot channel dragging across his cock. He tugged at Cody's thighs until those long legs were wrapped around him, the heels of Cody's boots digging into his back. Randy kept up his slow measured thrusts increasing their strength steadily until he was pounding into Cody's ass, striking his pleasure spot each time. Cody gasped and writhed on Randy's cock and Randy couldn't take his eyes off his sexy lover. He watched, still thrusting, as Cody bit his lip, chest heaving, stomach flexing tight as sweat and blood glistened on his golden skin.

"Randy oh god, please… I need to come. Please, let me…"

Randy couldn't deny his lover again. He moved to hold Cody up with one arm around his waist so that he could reach down and wrap his other hand around Cody's cock. He squeezed tight, pumping his fist up down, the precum dripping from the slit slicking up Randy's hand so that he could stroke faster and faster. "Come for me baby. Let me see that pretty cum all over your belly." Cody moaned long and low as Randy felt his hot cum spurting over his hand.

"Randy … Randy, fuck that feels so good!"

Randy's balls tightened up hard as Cody's orgasm had his ass clenching tight around his cock. He shoved his face into Cody's neck; groaning as his own orgasm came, his cock pulsing and spewing inside the hot tight channel of the man he honestly believed had been made just for him.

Finally they both caught their breath. Cody's legs slipped down from around Randy until his feet hit the floor and Randy's spent cock slid out of Cody's ass. Randy pulled his lover in for a hug. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Cody's arms came up around Randy to return the hug.

"It's okay. I know it was just an accident."

When Randy pulled back he saw the teasing smile on Cody's face.

"But maybe next time you can just hit me with a chair."

Randy laughed and started to pull him towards the shower. "Come on. Let's clean up this mess."

Thank you for reading! Please review as I really want to learn what I can do better. =)

Luvcmpunk314


End file.
